Een Kerst zonder Hippogrief
by Avana65
Summary: Dat Dreuzelvliegding was één ding, dacht Ron, maar waarom had Hermelien hem niet gewaarschuwd wat hem bij haar ouders in Australië te wachten stond? Humor! Post DH. Geschreven voor Secret Santa op HPF.


**Titel:** Een Kerst zonder Hippogrief**  
Auteur:** Avana**  
Rating:** T (13+)**  
Personages:** Hermelien, Ron,**  
Spoilers**: speelt zich af na D.H.**  
Warnings:** geen slash (als dat tenminste een waarschuwing is ;)**  
Disclaimer:** Ja, ik weet het, alles is eigendom van JK Rowling. Ik heb alleen even de personages geleend en wat leuke dingen voor ze bedacht. Dat zal ik nog wel eens vaker doen. ^^**  
Korte inhoud/omschrijving:**Dat Dreuzelvliegding was één ding, dacht Ron, maar waarom had Hermelien hem niet gewaarschuwd wat hem bij haar ouders in Australië te wachten stond?**  
A/N: **Hoewel het zich afspeelt in de kerstvakantie, ligt de nadruk niet echt op kerst dus ik dacht dat ik het nu nog wel kon posten xD  
Geschreven voor Secret Santa op HPF.

****

Een Kerst zonder Hippogrief

"Sodeknetter, ik word doof!"  
Ron drukte zijn handen tegen zijn oren en keek Hermelien in paniek aan.  
Het gegrinnik om hem heen stelde hem niet gerust en de reactie van zijn vriendin viel ook tegen. Die rolde met haar ogen en wees naar een vrouw van middelbare leeftijd in een soort uniform die met een schaal snoepjes aan kwam lopen.  
"Een zuurtje, meneer?" vroeg de dame, hevig articulerend.  
Hij keek haar vol ongeloof aan; hij wist wel dat Dreuzels niet helemaal spoorden. Blijkbaar was er een directe link tussen het niet gebruiken van magie en het krimpen van hersencellen. Inwendig vervloekte hij Hermelien die erop had gestaan dat hij zijn toverstaf uit zijn broekzak moest halen en aan haar moest geven.  
"Een zuurtje?" vroeg hij met overslaande stem. "Ik heb een dokter nodig!"  
Met onvaste vingers probeerde hij de riem los te maken waarmee Hermelien hem had vastgebonden aan zijn stoel. Haar hand trok die van hem weg en hij keek haar achterdochtig aan.  
Eerst had ze erop gestaan dat ze deze reis naar haar ouders via Dreuzelvervoer zouden maken in plaats van een lange-afstandsviavia te regelen via het Ministerie. Met het excuus dat zij afgelopen zomer, toen ze het geheugen van haar ouders in orde ging maken, flink ziek was geweest van die Viavia.  
Daarna had ze hem zijn toverstok afhandig gemaakt en _nu_ wilde ze niet dat hij zich losmaakte en medische hulp zocht? Wie zei dat niet één van de Dooddoeners die nog op de vlucht was, achter hem aan zat? Harry mocht Hij Die Ron Nog Steeds Niet Wilde Noemen dan wel verslagen hebben maar dat betekende niet dat hij en dus ook Ron en Hermelien veilig waren.  
Argwanend gleden Rons ogen over Hermeliens vertrouwde gelaatstrekken. Wisseldrank zou niet zichtbaar zijn. Hij boog zich opzij en fluisterde: "Hermelien – als jij het tenmiste bent – welke vorm heeft de moedervlek op mijn … uhm, je weet wel?"  
De dame had beleefd haar gezicht afgewend en staarde zeer geïnteresseerd naar het plafond. Hermelien snoof geamuseerd.  
"Lieve hemel, Ronald! Last van achtervolgingwaanzin? Veel mensen hebben tijdens het opstijgen last van druk op hun oren. Dat komt door het plotselinge hoogteverschil. Daarom deelt de stewardess zuurtjes of kauwgom uit."  
"En was betreft die moedervlek …" Ron voelde haar adem langs zijn wang strijken toen ze met hese stem de details in zijn oor fluisterde en hij verschoot van kleur._  
Oh, oké, het _was_ Hermelien!_  
Hermelien pakte een kleurig verpakt snoepje uit het mandje dat de stewardess nu weer uitstak en Ron volgde haar voorbeeld.  
"Voor het eerst in de lucht?" vroeg stewardess glimlachend met een blik op hem.  
"Ja, en een beetje nerveus," antwoordde Hermelien.  
Ron vertrok zijn gezicht; moest je horen wie het zei. Als er iemand zich niet op haar gemak voelde in de lucht was het Hermelien Griffel wel. Niet op een bezem, niet op een Hippogrief en niet op een Terzieler. Maar omringt door al dat metaal voelde ze zich opeens heel wat. Typisch!  
Hij vouwde beledigd zijn armen voor zijn borst en sloot zijn ogen. Tot zijn verbazing merkte hij dat het vreemde gevoel in zijn oren inderdaad minder werd, toen hij op het zuurtje begon te zuigen.

De luchtvaartmaatschappij was blijkbaar al helemaal in kerststemming. Op de achtergrond klonken heel zachtjes allerlei kerstliedjes waarvan Ron de meeste niet kende. Hij luisterde een poosje maar flapte er tenslotte uit: "Wat zijn dit voor vreemde liedjes? Waarom zou een moeder de kerstman zoenen en waarom hebben ze het in Merlijns naam over een blauwe kerst?"  
Hermelien keek op uit haar tijdschrift, wierp hem een waarschuwende blik toe en reageerde zachtjes maar bits: "Net of Celine Malvaria zulke intelligente teksten heeft! 'Een Ketel Vol Met Warme Liefde'." Ze snoof spottend.  
Aangezien Ron daar weinig tegenin kon brengen, sloot hij wijselijk zijn mond. Hij dacht aan de kerst van drie jaar geleden op Grimboudplein en de zelfverzonnen teksten van Sirius.  
Het volgende liedje deed zijn ogen vol afschuw opensperren._  
Dreuzels aten hun huisdieren op? De huisdieren van hun kinderen?_  
Als zijn vader ooit Koe zou slachten, ging hij de volgende dag ook het schuurtje in, bedacht Ron. Terwijl de zanger het lot van die arme Flappie bezong, mijmerde hij dat een konijn waarschijnlijk wel beter zou smaken dan bijvoorbeeld – hij dacht opeens aan Marcel – een pad! Jakkes!  
"Hermelien, jouw ouders zetten toch met kerst geen huisdieren op tafel, hé?"  
Hoofdschudden en een zucht waren de enige reactie die hij kreeg.

De stewardess kwam net met een karretje langs toen Hermelien naar het toilet was. Ze vroeg Ron of hij iets wilde drinken en ratelde een hele rits drankjes op. Ron was geen liefhebber van elvenwijn en hij betwijfelde of Dreuzelwijn hem beter zou bevallen. Van de non-alcoholische drankjes herkende hij al helemaal niets. Uiteindelijk bestelde hij het enige drankje dat hem bekend klonk. De stewardess gaf hem een geopend flesje en hij nam net een flinke slok toen Hermelien weer terug kwam lopen._  
Goderic Griffoendor!_ Hij zag met moeite kans om het bocht binnen te houden maar begon vreselijk te hoesten en te proesten. Hermelien klopte hem op de rug tot hij in staat was om weer adem te halen.  
"Uh, Ron, Dreuzelbier lijkt in de verste verte niet op Boterbier," zei ze zachtjes giechelend en ging weer op haar plaats zitten._  
Goh blijkbaar, Hermelien!_

Na een poosje begon Ron wat verveeld om zich heen te kijken. De kerstliedjes klonken uiteindelijk allemaal hetzelfde en het uitzicht uit het raampje veranderde ook niet echt spectaculair. Hij overwoog net om toch maar een tijdschrift aan Hermelien te vragen toen er boven de hoofden van hun medepassagiers iets oplichtte in een klein kastje en er van verschillende kanten geluid klonk. Hij schoot overeind maar voor hij iets kon zeggen, legde Hermelien haar hand op zijn arm en mompelde dat dat een tv was.  
Aha! Ron keek geïnteresseerd naar de bewegende beelden terwijl de gedachte door hem heen schoot dat zijn vader nu nog jaloerser op hem zou zijn dan hij al was. Niet alleen was zijn liefste wens om erachter te komen hoe vliegtuigen in de lucht bleven, de werking van een tv kwam bijna op een gedeelde eerste plaats.  
Er begon een film, een kerstfilm natuurlijk. 'The Muppet Christmas Carol'. Het verhaal van Scrooge kende hij wel maar wat was dat toch met Dreuzels en dieren. Een vogel en een rat, een kikker die getrouwd was met een varken? Hoofdschuddend staarde Ron naar het scherm.  
Hij werd opgeschrikt door de stewardess die hem gebaarde zijn tafeltje uit te klappen. Vanuit zijn ooghoek zag hij dat Hermelien al keurig rechtop zat, tijdschriften terug in haar tas en het tafeltje boven haar knieën. Hij rolde met zijn ogen terwijl hij het gevecht met het tafeltje tot zijn opluchting won.

Ron bekeek de maaltijd met argusogen.  
"Ruilen, Hermelien?" vroeg hij tenslotte. "Mijn groente voor een stukje vlees?"  
Ze keek hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. "Ronald Wemel, jij krijgt helemaal niets van mijn vlees!"  
"Ah Hermelien," jammerde hij, "het is al niet veel en je weet dat ik niet dol ben op groente. En sla! Ik ben toch geen konijn?"  
Hermelien leek zich opeens wat ongemakkelijk te voelen maar gaf toch niet toe. Ron prikte met zijn vork in een hoopje aardappelpuree en dacht met weemoed aan de kerstmaaltijden op Zweinstein. En die van zijn moeder waren ook verrukkelijk.  
"Kan je moeder trouwens een beetje lekker koken?" vroeg hij opeens.  
Het bleef even stil en Ron keek opzij om te ontdekken dat Hermelien haar vork had neergelegd. Ze ontweek zijn blik.  
"Weet je, mijn ouders zijn eigenlijk wel wat veranderd in het afgelopen jaar," begon Hermelien aarzelend."Hoe bedoel je?" Ron slikte hoorbaar een lepel aardappelpuree door en vervolgde: "Maakt ook niet uit hé, het is niet dat ik ze echt kende".  
Hij spietste een stukje vlees op zijn vork en zijn aandacht werd weer opgeëist door de tv waar nu een nieuwe film begon.  
Hermelien opende haar mond om te reageren op Rons ongeïnteresseerde reactie maar klapte hem weer dicht toen ze zich realiseerde dat ze eigenlijk liever nog niet wilde uitleggen in welk opzicht haar ouders veranderd waren.

"Jemig, is dit het beeld dat Dreuzels van elven hebben," zei Ron vrij luid toen de maaltijd voorbij was en hij naar beelden keek van de werkplaats van de Kerstman.  
Hermelien siste waarschuwend maar het was al te laat; voor hen kwam een vrouw overeind en draaide zich om.  
"Ongelofelijk hé?" zei ze. "Ik heb persoonlijk altijd gevonden dat de elven van Tolkien het meest realistisch bedacht zijn."  
Hermelien knikte beleefd met opeengeklemde kaken en gaf Ron een por toen hij mompelde: "Tolkien?"  
Zonder echt zijn reactie af te wachten, ging de vrouw verder over de lengte van elven, de puntigheid van oren en hun relatie tot mensen.  
Terwijl Hermelien af en toe knikte en voor de zekerheid Rons hand vastgreep, ging Rons aandacht weer terug naar het scherm. Hij voelde haar opgelucht zuchten toen de vrouw zich eindelijk terugdraaide en ging zitten.

***~*~*~***

_Oh. Mijn. God!_  
Ron keek met een verbijsterende uitdrukking naar het tafereel voor zich.  
Na een reis die dagen leek te hebben geduurd, waren ze eindelijk op de plaats van bestemming gearriveerd; een lichtgroen geschilderd woonhuis in een woonwijk van Sydney. De taxichauffeur die hen in Rons ogen flink had afgezet door hen langs kilometers kust te rijden, was bezig hun bagage uit te laden en Hermelien was op haar ouders afgestormd voor een emotionele begroeting.  
Dat was niet echt verbazingwekkend, hoewel het paar dat hem glimlachend toeknikte over Hermeliens schouders er een stuk relaxter uitzag dan de nerveuze mensen die hij zich herinnerde.  
Nee, zijn ontsteltenis gold voor de tientallen katten die rond hun benen krioelden en over het gazon voor het huis renden. Twee katten waren op de brievenbus geklommen en hun staarten zwaaiden hypnotiserend over het naambordje heen en weer alsof ze wilden verbergen dat Wilbert en Monica Wanders daar woonden.  
Een grote lapjeskat wiens uitdrukking hem aan Knikkebeen deed denken, liep langzaam op hem af. Ze zag eruit alsof ze elk moment een nestje jonkies op zijn schoenen kon baren en Ron deed vlug twee stappen opzij. Daardoor viel zijn blik opeens op een omheining naast het huis waarin een aantal reusachtige vogels liepen die hij herkende als struisvogels.  
Plotseling zag de kerstmaaltijd er een stuk rooskleuriger uit en met een brede grijns draaide hij zich om naar Hermelien en haar ouders die hem tegemoet liepen.  
"Wordt het struisvogelbiefstuk met de kerst?" vroeg hij enthousiast.  
Hij zag dat Hermeliens ogen zich verwijdden op hetzelfde moment dat haar moeder ontkennend haar hoofd schudde.  
"Nee, dat zijn de zieke en verwaarloosde struisvogels die wij opvangen en verzorgen," zei mevrouw Wanders alias Griffel.  
"Wij eten überhaupt geen vlees meer. Heeft Hermelien niet verteld dat we al een jaar vegetariërs zijn?"_  
WAT?_  
Ron had het gevoel dat zijn wereld zich vernauwde alsof hij Verschijnselde naar een andere dimensie. Vol afschuw zocht hij Hermeliens blik maar net als in het vliegtuig ontweek ze zijn ogen.  
"Nee," antwoordde Ron sarcastisch, na een ongemakkelijke stilte, "zij heeft alleen verteld dat jullie wat veranderd waren."  
In stilte vroeg hij zich af of er ook mensen in de omgeving waren die konijnen als huisdier hielden. Zelfs kikkerbilletjes klonken opeens een stuk aanlokkelijker.


End file.
